Laboratory of ZAT base
Laboratory of ZAT Base or ZAT Base (ZAT基地 ZAT kichi) or ZAT Tower (ZATタワー ZAT tawā) is many world HQ base of ZAT the Base in many Ultraman Taro in near of Tokyo Tower Plot ZAT Base was New York and Tokyo HQ on Ultraman Taro Episodes Worker Currently worker * Yutaroh Asahina (Captain) * Nitani Kazumi (Deputy Captain) * Tadao Nambara (Member) * Tetsuya Kitajima (Member and scientist) * Izumi Moriyama (Member and operator) Formerly worker * Kotaro Higashi (Member, he leaves on final episode) * Takeshi Ueno (Member and scientist of weapons, he unknown or leaves on ZAT) * Jirou Nishida (Member, Moved to Space Station V9) ** later he was moved to ZAT Space Station S1009 * Shuuhei Aragaki (Deputy Captain, Moved to ZAT Space Station) * worker of ZAT Space Station 1 (Member and Captain, all was killed by Bemstar) Other worker * ZAT base operator * unnamed worker of ZAT Base * worker of ZAT Space Station 1 (Member and Captain, all was killed by Bemstar) * worker of ZAT Space Station (Member and Captain and Operator) Mechas Aircrafts * Sky Whale (1st Aircraft) * Condor 1 (2nd Aircraft) * Super Swallow (3rd Aircraft) Vehicles * Wolf777 (1st Vehicles) * Rabbit Panda (2nd Vehicles) * ZAT Car (3rd Vehicles) * ZAT Buggy (4th Vehicles) Other * Dragon (Helicopter) * Iron Fish (Submarine) * Bermider II (Drilling Machine) * Andromeda (Hyper Rocket) * Magellan (Land ship) * Space Station V9 (Space Station) ** later was destroyed in Ultraman Leo Universe * ZAT Space Station S1009 (Space Station) * ZAT Space Station 1 (Space Station. later was destroyed by Bemstar) Overview Laboratory of ZAT Base is based of ZAT in all world and got jets is away to Kaiju is attacking of base History HQ of ZAT Base in New York ZAT Base created in before years and ZAT Base got weapon and scientist base Like the Sun, Mother of Ultra First Episode is hit by Astromons got Jet on Under Base is Flying The Fang Cross Is a Monster's Grave! Re-Depparas is Revenge for ZAT. attacking the base. and ZAT take control of Jet flying to up and Ultraman Taro was Rescue to ZAT Tokyo Newtown Sinking Cicada Monster named is King Zemira are annoying to People of Tokyo ZAT Base got error singal and far way to Tokyo Tower saw of King Zemira is blocked signal everythin This Is the Land of Ultra! Space Moths form in Space and he blocked of all World and ZAT attacking way to Space Moths ZAT saw Kotaro is Missing on Base (Kotaro return to Ultrman Taro want Helped of Earth) Other media Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 ZAT Base was not appearance in Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3. just is intro of Ultraman Taro's Mission only Ultraman Game 2019 ZAT Base in Ultraman Video Game 2019 is playing of Boss in battle game. Mission is Capture the ZAT Base ZAT Base got Aircrafts of ZAT. Sky Whale, Swallow, Condor Gallery Ultraman Taro Ultraman Taro ZAT Base.jpg| ZAT Base first appearance ZAT Roof.png| Roof of ZAT Base Sky Whale take off for Base.jpg| Sky Whale lifting off the base ZAT Base and Sky Whale on Night time.jpg| Sky Whale lifting off the base (night) Bandicam 2019-08-13 15-29-23-633.jpg Bandicam 2019-08-13 15-29-32-691.jpg ZAT Base Far away to Monster.jpg| Base far away for Astromons is attack by Sky Whale Astromons attack Base.jpg| Astromons attack for Base Astromons Away for Base.jpg| Base Take off away for Astromons Tower of ZAT Base.jpg| Tower of ZAT Base Tower of ZAT base down.jpg| Tower of ZAT Base down Taro vs Astromons (ZAT Base Behind).jpg| Taro vs Astromons (Notes for ZAT Base on Right) ZAT Base come back Tower.jpg| Base Take back on Tower ZAT Base on Tower.jpg Depparas coming attack ZAT.jpg| Re-Depparas coming attack to Base Bandicam 2019-06-29 12-00-41-180.jpg Depparas Come Attack to ZAT.jpg| Re-Depparas walking attack to Base Depparas coming attack ZAT 3.jpg Depparas Attack Parts for Under Base.jpg| Depparas attack Base Depparas attack ZAT Base 2.jpg Depparas attacking ZAT Base (no exploding).jpg Depparas attacking ZAT after take off.jpg| Re-Depparas attacking Base after is take off Base Take Off for Depparas.jpg| ZAT Base is take off for away for Re-Depparas ZAT Base Takes off for Kaiju.jpg| ZAT take off to Depparas 4.jpg| Note: top right screen seen rope is catch of ZAT Base ZAT Base take off way to .jpg Door of Aircraft ZAT Base.jpg| Door of Aircrafts Bandicam 2019-08-12 12-55-50-112.jpg| Door of aircrafts open Inside of ZAT Base Aircraft.jpg| inside of ZAT Base Dragon Take off for Base.jpg| Dragon Take off for Base Dragon take off to ZAT Base 2.jpg ZAT Base and Tokyo City.jpg| ZAT Base on Tokyo (Note: Light & Studio equipment on up screen) Outside of ZAT Base in Tokyo.jpg ZAT Base on Tokyo City.jpg ZAT Base got trap Space Moths.jpg| ZAT Base trap by Space Moths ZAT Base trap by Space Moths.jpg Roof of ZAT base near to Tokyo Tower.jpg| roof of base were seen King Zemria is blocked of Tokyo Tower Roof of ZAT base near to Tokyo Tower3.jpg Roof of ZAT base far to Tokyo Tower3.jpg Miscellaneous Model of ZAT in Media.jpg| model set of ZAT Base ZAT Base in Media 1973.jpg ZAT Base.png ZAT tower features.png| City Model (Left) Large Model (Middle) Jet Model (Right) BTS Ultraman Taro.jpg| Background for ZAT Base BTS Ultraman Taro 3.jpg| Background for ZAT Base BTS Ultrama Taro 2.jpg| Note is Behind for Taro BTS of Inside ZAT Base Condor.jpg| behind the scene of Inside of ZAT Base with Model of Condor and Swallow. Akio Daisuke make sets Inside of ZAT Base during of base.jpg Ultramanpenplus13.jpg| ZAT Base in Ultraman Special Issue – Pen Plus Book Review ZAT model 4.jpg Behind the scenes of ZAT Base.jpg| large photo of ZAT Base with light & studio equipment on photo Behind the scene of ZAT Base.jpg| behind the scene Inside of ZAT base Inside of ZAT Base.jpg| inside of ZAT Base in book Ultraman Taro ZAT Book.jpg| ZAT Base in Ultraman Book D0b2cb66.jpg Others ZAT Base in Game 2019.jpg Power Board of ZAT Base.jpg| Level Board of ZAT Base ZAT Base Take off in Game 1.jpg| ZAT Base take off Tower start fight of Kaiju ZAT Base Take off in Game 2.jpg ZAT Base take power of ZAT and Ultraman Taro.jpg| ZAT Base's changer power of Allies Team Merchandise Gallery Brick Ultraseven and Taro and ZAT Base.jpg| Giant Ultraseven Set ZAT Base with Mechas Toys.jpg| Base and Mechas Toys Mini ZAT Base Toy.jpg| Mini Toy ZAT Base Layout ZAT Base with Birdon Toys.jpg ZAT Base Toy Box.jpg ZAT Base on Roblox.png| ZAT Base on Roblox ZAT Base in Roblox update.png| Update in August 24 ZAT Base Toy and Custom of Tower.jpg| Toy ZAT Base on Custom Tower Action of Ultraman Taro and Astromas.jpg| Action of Ultraman Taro and Astromons are fight and with ZAT Base is flying Box of Toy Andromeda.jpg| ZAT Base on Andromeda Box Taro-Vol11 title card.jpg| DVD Vol.11 Merchandise * Roblox (Made by Mike Emil Kening) * Japanese Toys * Brick Build (Asia only) Trivia * ZAT Base was Mike's Favorite Model ** Mike was make for models was in New York City. near of World Trade Center (Twin Towers and One World Trade Center) in real life model and Roblox * Toy of ZAT Base is far away to Birdon's Hill * Toy Box of Andromeda. we seen of Base in Space. in series was not in space * ZAT Base was attacking by Astromons is hit to white circus is glass in top screen * Mike's Make for Model on Roblox and for Roof is Moved and Another Players make for Tokyo Tower is Big * ZAT Base and ZAT Space Station 1 both are model is same of Spaceship Circles * ZAT Base Control rooms. is used of TAC Base. and reused to MAC Station. with Black wall number is use of Photo of Seiji Hokuto and Yuko Minami. is same of base * ZAT Base have Jet Rocket has Color ** Red is take off ** Yellow and Orange is take back * ZAT Base got three Model on Episode ** ZAT Base on City scenes (scene of ZAT Base has record in Tokyo City. another episode has paused scene is stop. no road vehicles passed by on Episode 8) ** ZAT Base Large Scale (only seen for Aircraft is flying near to base. change of tower was no circles) ** ZAT Base Jet Model (Jet is Emergency for Monster is attack and coming start on sky) * Unknown of Idea to aircrafts Sky Whale for wings is long on door of ZAT Base on episode 7 * Unknown of idea for aircrafts Condor go to back base and didn't knowns for door is forward ** However, ZAT Base in Inside of Base Condor in model set of Swallow & Condor. has two door. was unlike of outside model * ZAT Base on city locations is Tokyo Tower City on real life * In Episode 45. Vice Captain Shuuhei Aragaki say "It's heading to ZAT Base!" we not seen ZAT Base in behind background * Photo of ZAT Base is flashback inside of Aircrafts door with Condor and Swallow (on background of Condor). has memory of Chief Maintenance Araiso is longest maker of Aircrafts was 40 year ago. photo on Araiso's workshop room. in Ultraman Mebius episode 15 * Mike made of updates for New model on Roblox ** update for roof on ZAT Base ** added circle on Up base ** added ZAT Logo on Door ** added for underground to Tower ** added under of base pad on Tower in August ** remove of circles in roof and make newest shave parts See Also * Space Station V9 * ZAT Space Station * ZAT Space Station 1 * Underground of the ZAT Base Category:Ultraman Taro Category:Mike's Favorite Category:Base Category:Building Category:Tower Category:Mechas Category:Ultraman Taro Mechas Category:A to Z